Dreams Don't Turn to Dust
by Just Another Fanfiction Nerd
Summary: I don't know if it's just because their anniversary is tomorrow,or if I'd actually had these thoughts for a while and never noticed them." Robin said,running a hand through his hair "It's just that,I had dreams before this.But now my dreams are just dust"


**Hey there everyone! I'm not dead as some of you may have thought, although I did have a close run in with Cheshire the other day…Anyways, I just have a quick one-shot I wanted to do, so if you don't mind…**

**Here we go:**

The waves washed gently against the shore, their caresses leaving a thin film upon the sand in their wake. Overhead the sun shone brightly, casting its harsh rays upon the two sitting teens; both of whom seemed to be immersed in their own thoughts. One of them, a red headed boy, was busy burying his feet in the warm sand, his pink tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips in concentration. The other, a shorter blacked haired boy, simply sat staring into the sapphire waters; a pair of dark sunglasses hiding his eyes from view. After a few more moments of uninterrupted silence, the smaller of the two opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again, his brow creasing in thought. Again he opened his mouth; only to let it fall closed a second later. He was about to open his mouth third time when his friend interrupted him.

"Rob, you look like a fish."

With a snort Robin plunged his hand into the sand, ranking his fingers through it angrily.

"I know, I know. It's just that…" His voice faltered and he hung his head, unsure if he wanted to continue.

"Just what?" The taller boy prodded his curious gaze boring into his young friend's scalp.

"Just…I just…I just didn't expect to be here KF!" Robin snapped, throwing a fistful of sand into the air as he raised his hands in frustration.

"whaddya mean-" Kid Flash started, but was cut off as his friend turned to glare at him.

"I mean _here_. Not Happy Harbor 'here' but _here _here: As in Gotham City. As in your teammate. As in _Robin_."

"Oh." Was all the speedster said, giving the dark haired teen a concerned look; maybe he'd hit his head while KF hadn't been looking.

Another sigh. And then;

"It's just that, four years ago I would never have thought that…that I'd be _here_ ya'know?"

"Yeah…I think I know what you mean." The speedster said. "A few years ago I'd never have thought I'd be _Kid Flash." _ He smiled softly at the memory.

"Heck, a few years ago I never would have thought I'd actually get to meet _The Flash_, let alone be able to race him!" He continued, flashing his friend a grin, but stopped when he realized the boy wasn't paying any attention.

By now Robin had removed his sunglasses and was staring sadly out at the ocean, his cerulean eyes searching the unending waves for something unseen.

"I don't know if it's just because their anniversary is tomorrow… or if I'd actually had these thoughts for a while and never noticed them." Robin said, running a hand through his hair. "It's just that…I had dreams before this. I was going to become a performer with my parents, travel the globe. I dreamed we'd be together forever, as one big happy family. But now? Now my dreams are just dust."

"No." KF said quickly, the words coming out before he could even process he'd thought them.

"No?"

"…No. They're not dust." The speedster amended, his mind frantically trying to come up with a reason.

"Well if they're not, then what are they?"

Kid Flash's mind grinded to a halt, and he cast desperately around for an idea.

"They're uh…um…They're not dust…They're ah…." The redhead's eyes ranked across the beach, looking for something he could use. And then he saw it.

"They're sand."

Robin cocked his head studying his friend closely, trying to tell if the older boy was joking around or not.

"Sand? Isn't that practically the same thing as dust?"

"No!" The speedster quickly defended, earning a raised eyebrow from his younger companion.

"See sand, it's everywhere you look! Its gigantic boulders broken down into tiny grains, and while they don't do anything alone, with help they can become something great. Something awesome!"

A thoughtful look had developed on Robin's face as KF had been talking, but now it was replaced with disbelief.

"Something great? From a bunch of broken boulders?"

"Well yeah!" Kid Flash said, getting into the full swing of it. "You can make lots of stuff from sand!"

"Like what?" Robin challenged, eyeing his friend warily.

"Like…Like castles!"

"Castles?"

"Castles." The older teen stated, nodding his head with conviction.

Robin stared at his friend, eyes darting around his the other boy's freckled face for some kind of a joke. KF stared right back, a strange seriousness present in his emerald eyes. Suddenly Robin let out a loud cackle, causing his friend to jump in surprise. Standing up, the teen brushed the sand off his clothes, still chuckling to himself. Placing his sunglasses securely back onto his face, he smirked down at his best friend's shocked expression.

"That's about the dumbest thing I've ever heard KF."

Reaching over, he ruffled the messy mop of hair, adding quietly as he did so.

"But thanks."

Turning, he began to walk away, kicking up sand as he did so. Overhead the persistent sun beat down, turning the beach a dazzling shade of gold. As Robin continued walking back towards the cave, he couldn't help but think about what his best friend had said.

_Castles huh?_

**And That's all! Hope you liked it, even if it was a bit rushed. This idea actually came up when I was out walking and thinking about summer, so that would explain the beach…=) **

**Oh and the song is by Owl City (Dreams Don't Turn to Dust)**

**Oh and by the way, I don't know if any of you guys have noticed, but I haven't put any disclaimers up for a lot of my stories. This is because of two reasons; the first being that no one has said anything about it, and the second being that I just think it's stupid. Because if somebody really thinks I own anything one here (except my actual writing) then obviously they aren't the creators of Young Justice, who are the only people that matter. Just saying, if anyone was curious about it.**

**Please review and let me know if I made the little fluffy bear hug your heart or not today!**

**Also if I should write more stories like these, or just stick to my main one. **

Alone on the beach Kid Flash sat, watching the back of his retreating friend grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

"We'll be the water. We'll be the stuff that'll make you strong." He whispered, wishing Robin had stayed to hear the whole thing.

But the young teen had already vanished from view, the only evidence he'd been there was the small indentation left next to the speedster. Even as he watched however, the wind blew sand to cover it up, and KF stayed, watching the bits of rock slowly smooth away the rough edges until all that was left were six small, golden hills.

_We'll be your new family._

…**And I lied! That was the real end! :D**

**Please Review!**


End file.
